Talk:Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual
So, are we going to include the ship names (plus non-conflicting registries) from the Manual? There is no doubt that the Manual was considered canon during the first three movies. We also know that all four designs show up in the movies, and four names from the lists are mentioned. Is this enough reason to include all the ships? Of course, when I say "all the ships", I do not mean the 'extended' lists of the (presumably) derivative classes mentioned in the book. Those classes were never seen or mentioned in the movies. Same goes for the Starfleet HQ design. I do realize that some of the registries conflict or are out of place (most notably the Hermes NCC-501 vs the USS Antares NCC-501 and the ridiculously high numbers of the Ptolemy class). -- Harry 08:46, 16 Jan 2004 (PST) : I believe that we can/should accept the designs, as well as ships that were specifically mentioned in background dialogue or computer screens, but shouldn't jump to adding the entire class list of ships. Aside from adding a ridiculous number of ships, a bunch of Franz Joseph's names/numbers have been contradicted in recent years. -- MinutiaeMan 09:19, 16 Jan 2004 (PST) I marked this page for editing... I'll discuss the class discrephancy and highlight the unfilled categories. --Madame Arsenic 18:15, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) --Hi, I added the Sciences Info, and I will get around to adding the Support Services stuff from my copy of the manual, but I accidently deleted the "Incomplete Article" Warning, and I don't know how to put it back in for the Support Section. -- 22:23, 22 August 2006 (UTC) --Hello again, I finished the Medical and Support Sections, but I have not hyperlinked any of the terms. -- 10:47, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Appendices section What is the purpose of the appendices section of this article, and do we really need it? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:54, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :Leave my Tech Manual Re-do on the appendices section. If you don't need the rest, you will not hurt my feelings. -- 03:21, 2 May 2007 (UTC) See, I'm not sure what that means. The section I am wondering about is this one: STAR TREK STAR FLEET TECHNICAL MANUAL GENERAL INDEX SUBDIVISION CATEGORIES T. O. NO: 00:00:00 00:00:01 00:00:02 00:00:03 00:00:04 FOREWORD I 00:00:05 FOREWORD II 00:00:06 INTRODUCTION 00:00:07 00:00:08 DIVISION INDEX 00:00:09 00:00:10 GENERAL* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 UNITED FEDERATION ARTICLES OF FEDERATION, STATUTES, REGULATIONS, PEACE TREATIES, ET CETERA. 00:02:00 FLAGS, SEALS, ARMS, AND OTHER DEVICES IDENTIFYING THE FEDERATION AND ITS INDIVIDUAL MEMBER PLANETS 00:03:00 FEDERATION UNIFORMS, INSIGNIA, AND RANKS OTHER THAN STAR FLEET 00:04:00 FEDERATION SPACESHIPS AND WEAPONRY OTHER THAN STAR FLEET 00:05:00 ALIEN UNIFORMS, INSIGNIA, AND RANKS OTHER THAN THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS 00:06:00 ALIEN SPACESHIPS AND WEAPONRY OTHER THAN THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS 00:07:00 ALIEN COMMUNICATION METHODS 00:08:00 ALIEN LIFE FORMS 00:09:00 00:10:00 OFFICIAL TYPE STYLE - EARTH, SOL SYSTEM - SF SPEC. 00:10:01 OFFICIAL TYPE STYLE - ALPHA KENTAURUS - SF SPEC. 00:10:10 UNIFORM COLOR CODE - STAR FLEET SPECIFICATION 01:00:00 COMMAND* 01:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 STAR FLEET ORGANIZATION, STAR FLEET ACADEMY, STAR FLEET HEADQUARTERS, STAR BASES, ET CETERA. 00:02:00 ASSIGNMENT ORDERS, PRIME DIRECTIVES, GENERAL ORDERS 00:03:00 STAR FLEET UNIFORMS, INSIGNIA, AND RANKS 00:04:00 STAR FLEET SPACESHIP CLASSIFICATIONS, CLASS 3 VIEWS, ET CETERA. 00:05:00 SHIP'S COMPLIMENT, PASSENGER LISTS, CREWS QUARTERS, PERSONAL HISTORY, AND RECORD TAPES, ET CETERA 00:06:00 FLEET DUTY SHIP SPECIFICS 02:00:00 COMMUNICATIONS* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 03:01:00 COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 03:02:00 COMMUNICATIONS EQUIPMENT 03:03:00 SHIP'S COMPUTER'S MAINTENANCE SCHEMATICS 03:00:00 ENGINEERING* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 03:01:00 DAMAGE AND REPAIR CONTROL OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 03:02:00 ENGINEERING OFFICER'S STATION, SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ENGINEERING ARRANGEMENT, FACILITIES, ECT. 03:03:00 ENGINEERING SUB-SYSTEMS OFFICER'S STATION, SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 03:04:00 SHIP'S STRUCTURAL DETAILS 03:05:00 SHIP'S CONTROL'S ARRAINEGEMENT SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 03:06:00 IMPULSE POWER ARRAINGEMENT, SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 03:07:00 MAIN PROPULSION ARRAINGEMENT, SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 03:08:00 SHIP'S ELECTRICAL POWER FACILITIES,SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 03:09:00 ENVIRONMENTAL OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 03:10:00 SHIP'S TRANSPORTERS, ARRAINGEMENTS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 04:00:00 MARINES* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 05:00:00 MEDICAL* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 SHIP'S MEDICAL SECTION ARRAINGEMENT, FACILITIES, ECT. 00:02:00 MEDICAL EQUIPMENT 06:00:00 OPERATIONS* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 NAVIGATIONAL OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 00:02:00 MILKY WAY GALAXY CHARTS, FEDERATION CHARTS, MEMBER PLANETARY SYSTEM CHARTS, ETC. 00:03:00 HANGAR DECK ARRANGEMENT, SYSTEMS, DETAILS, SHUTTLECRAFT MAINTENANCE FACILITIES, ECT. 07:00:00 SCIENCES* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 SCIENCE OFFICER'S STATION SYSTEMS, STANDARDS, SCHEMATICS, ECT. 00:02:00 SHIP'S COMPUTERS SYSTEMS SCHEMATICS 00:03:00 SCIENCE LABORATORIES 00:04:00 SCIENCE EQUIPMENT 08:00:00 SECURITY* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 09:00:00 SHIPS SERVICES* 00:00:00 FOREWORD, SECTION INDEX, GENERAL INSTRUCTIONS, ET CETERA. 00:01:00 FOOD PREPARATION, HEALTH, SANITARY STANDARDS, ECT. 00:02:00 FOOD PREPARATION FACILITIES, SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 00:03:00 SANITARY RECOVERY FACILITIES, SYSTEMS, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 00:04:00 MAINTENANCE AND REPAIR SHOPS ARRANGEMENT, DETAILS, ECT. 00:05:00 FABRICATION FACILITIES ARRANGEMENT, SCHEMATICS, DETAILS, ECT. 00:06:00 SPECIALIZED SHIP'S EQUIPMENT 00:07:00 SHIP'S CARGO FACILITIES I'm not sure what it even means, let alone why it is in the article. It is an awful huge section to have without understanding or explanation. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:00, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ::The above is the table of contents for the Tech Manual. I don't think it's needed, really, but that's just my opinion. It is an interesting read, though; but don't have to take my word for it. --From Andoria with Love 04:53, 2 May 2007 (UTC) OK, I am going to remove it. It almost doubles the length of the article, and quite frankly, anyone that needs the table of contents probably already has the book, and therefore their own copy of the table of contents. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:56, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Hello? I was just trying to boaden the list that is already posted on the site. If you wanted to know what it meant OuroborosCobra, you could have asked first. I did say to give me a chance. Hello? Shran, I wasn't even finsihed yet. -- 17:53, 3 May 2007 (UTC) I did ask, and got an answer. Quite frankly, expansion of that list would not have made it better for the article, as part of the problem with it was its very size to begin with. We don't need a table of contents or an index of a book in our summary articles. If people need that level of detail, they probably already own the book. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:08, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::I think what he was going to do was link each chapter in the table of contents to a description of that chapter, either on another page (bad) or further down on this page (not as bad, but still not really necessary). Is that what you were trying to do, 152.163.100.135? Perhaps if you explained precisely what you were trying to do? --From Andoria with Love 08:46, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :::One interesting aspect of the SFTM was that it was "abridged for 20th century readers" -- meaning the table of contents listed numerous sections and subsections that were noted to have been removed from the finished volume, as to avoid corrupting our timeline. Maybe listing those in a shorter section (and using a small font, rather than a larger one) would be more called for, if you wanted to acknowledge that aspect of the book. -- Captain MKB 14:55, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Gamma and Pi Insigniae? Does anyone know what, if anything, the Gamma (γ) and Pi (π) Insigniae used in the book stand for, other than "General" and "Miscellaneous"? I ask, because I recently got hold of actual patches with these symbols to display, and I want to label them properly. njr75003 22:13, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I have one of the originals, with order sheets. Only been opened a few times in excellent condition, can email me at coy.dawn @yahoo.com for further info